Conventionally, there has been proposed, as a printing head, a liquid discharge head for performing various printing tasks by discharging, for example, liquid onto a recording medium. A known liquid discharge head includes, for example, a flow passage member and a plurality of pressurizing sections. The flow passage member includes a plurality of discharge holes, a plurality of pressurizing chambers respectively connected to a plurality of the discharge holes, a plurality of first flow passages respectively connected to a plurality of the pressurizing chambers to supply liquid to a plurality of the pressurizing chambers, and a plurality of second flow passages respectively connected to a plurality of the pressurizing chambers to collect the liquid from a plurality of the pressurizing chambers. A plurality of the pressurizing sections respectively pressurizes a plurality of the pressurizing chambers.
A known liquid discharge head circulates liquid in a first flow passage, a second flow passage and a pressurizing chamber. When the liquid is not discharged, the liquid stagnates, a flow passage clogs, or another abnormality occurs (for example, see Patent Document 1).